t1wfandomcom-20200214-history
Acelander
Origins Matthew McEvoy, also known as Acelander was not like the other kids growing up. He gradually understood and further developed his extremely rare ability that allows him to tap into the potential energy contained within an object he's holding and transform it into kinetic energy, thus when he charges an object with kinetic energy and throws it at a target, it releases an incredible amount of energy on impact. In order to have a decent amount of "ammo", he spent some time trying to find the most suitable objects, that could be dangerous and be light, to be able to carry many of them. He went several variations of knives, blades, metallic objects and so on and none seem to fully satisfy him. Once, he stumbled on a deck of old playing cards and immediately knew that was it. He also uses glass shards in his arsenal, although they're used much less than the cards he's grow fond of. Acelander is also known for pursuing a career as a poker player, after he didn't find much success with his acting career. With his poker wins, he got the attention and eventually backing of many dangerous people - sharks and mafia, which protect him mostly in their own best interest. Although he lands aces on the poker table, he doesn't land them on the annual check ups, as he definitely leads a very unhealthy lifestyle, eating a lot of junk food and drinking similar trash. He lives in a beautiful, expensive condo that has every chef's dream kitchen, yet he only uses the microwave. His hobby is to collect vintage cards and tags from his favorite brands. He is the leader of the Aces Crew, a band of rejects that are always willing to help him, because he was the one to save them from poverty and/or tough lives. Armageddon Equipment One shouldn't be fooled by Acelander's suit, as although it looks harmless and looks like it may slow him down, it's very lightweight and has all the little secrets an enemy would wish not to be true. He has a high-tech bracelet, which is acting as his communications device and also alerts him of incoming dangers, uses it for radio and other types of communications. He also has some explosives hidden away and his underbody suit is made of carbon-fiber links and is proving very useful against friction and is designed to negate damage from high-speed collision. Last, but certainly not least, Acelander's packed with decks of playing cards, which he can use to charge them with kinetic energy and throw them at an enemy, highly effective against a single target. Acelander Release Art.jpg|Acelander Release Art partnersincrime-pa.jpg|Partners in Crime - Prism & Acelander Acelander Early Lineart.jpg|Early Lineart * That's an Ace! * You can play the King, but i'm the Ace. * I've got something up my sleeve. * Let's do it! * You've been aced! * Not yet known Trivia * Had a lot of fun designing and thinking about Acelander. I only hope you can imagine the Ace of Spades and AK47 animations upon activation the way I do. * His nickname is "The Ace", which is also Quicktrigger's nickname and the two often engage in friendly banter as to who the real Ace is. * Because he lands aces! Get it? Get it? Okay, I'll stop. Category:Characters Category:Pilot